This invention relates to archery bowsights, and more particularly to a bowsight having a bubble level capable of being adjusted both to horizontal and perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of an arrow supported on the arrow rest of the bow.
Archery bowsights of the type having a bubble level heretofore have been capable only of adjustment of the bubble level to horizontal when the bow is disposed in the vertical plane required for shooting. However, since an arrow supported on a laterally adjustable arrow rest is thus disposed on a line that is not related to the disposition of the bubble level, the direction of arrow flight changes as the bow is swung vertically through the arc determined by the archer's arm that supports the bow.